Weddings and the Baby Apocalypse
by xmenfan33
Summary: Wedding planning,revenge plots,future in-laws and DEADPOOL?. Sometimes babies aren't the scariest thing in the house. Rogue/Remy and John/Wanda pairings. Part five of the babysitting series. T for language & humor.
1. The beginning of the end

**A/N: Thank you to Thyawesomesword448, your suggestions. Batty QUEEN For the Magneto/Mystique. JayCee 's RedGold for encouraging that I leave Deadpool in this story. And mangagurlz for her suggestions.**  
**As usual, thank you to mangagurlz for betareading this story.**  
**Now on to book five.I hope everyone enjoys the story.**  
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution**

chapter one  
" The beginning of the end"

Logan stood in Xavier's office, staring distantly out the window. He was having a hard time with this. There would soon be two babies in the house, probably more after that. The charts said so. The charts hadn't ever been wrong yet. He was the only one who respected the charts. He understood the awful doom the charts mapped out. But despite his dire warnings, he was largely ignored. This never would have happened if they respected the charts! Xavier cleared his throat behind Logan, before stating " You do have an office you know" Logan responds without looking at Xavier. " I know, but your office has a better view. I can't see what they're up to from mine."

Logan goes on to explain how if they wouldn't respect the charts then he would make sure they didn't ever get a chance to ignore them. It was to late for Jean. Clearly she hadn't paid attention. But it wasn't to late for the others. Kitty,Tabitha,Amara and Jubilee still had him worried as well. But not Rogue. She was a good girl, who already understood the awesome responsibility of the charts. She would never do anything foolish like wander off to meet some boy and- WAIT! That was Rogue he saw wandering off in the direction of the lake without Kaitie.

" Why did you need me to come all the way out here instead of just coming up to the house" Rogue asks Remy when she sees him standing next to the dock. " This better be important. I left Kaitie with !" Remy smiles at her. Then realizes what she said about who had the baby. " Okay. I had a whole speech made up. But the baby's with Jean, so I'll do this the fast way. Rogue will you marry me?" Rogue stares at him for a moment, making sure she heard him correctly, before squeling yes and jumping into his arms.

It then occurred to Remy. Logan. The man was seriously unhinged. He tells her maybe they shouldn't tell anyone yet. Because of Logan. As soon as he says it, she agrees. But she's still excited. They're getting married! They begin heading back to the mansion, to save Kaitie from Jean, who since the scene she'd made a couple weeks ago had been obsessed with Kaitie. Because she decided she needed more practice after seeing her final score.

Logan watched them walk back up the path. That boy had his arm across Stripes shoulder Maybe this would be okay. Because He had seemed to respect the charts. Logan was going to talk to him. But he needed his other charts first.  
~o~O~o~

Remy and Rogue were sitting in the living room with Kaitie, after getting Kaitie back from Jean. Who they had to threaten to give them back their daughter. Because she didn't feel she'd gotten enough practice in. Remy suggested that she retrieve one of the dolls from Logan then.

Speaking of Logan, he walked into the room, and stared at them for a moment before demanding Remy come with him. Remy gulped and stood to follow him. What could he possibly have done now? Wait! Did Logan somehow know? Logan wasn't a telepath was he? Did engagement rings have a special smell? No that last one was stupid.

Logan led him into the office and shut the door behind them. Remy stared for a moment, then was mentally calculating if it would be possible to make it to the window before Logan caught him, because if Logan started to attack he needed an escappe route and- wait, Logan was pulling out charts.

" Remy..." Logan began, Remy mentally groaning and slumping into the nearest chair. " I want you to marry Rogue." Well now starts the lecture,I thought we covered all this already and- Huh? marry? what? " umm excuse me, but I think I must have misheard you, sir?" Remy asks. " Nope, ya heard me. I want you to marry Rogue." Remy blinks at him, this was unexpected.

Logan went on " As you can see by this chart here,( Pointing at the closest chart) a child raised inside a stable family is less likely to suffer from a multitude of problems listed here. And if the two of you were married, then it would be far easier for Rogue to raise Kaitie." Remy continues to blink. " Now I know that his is a new concept for you, so if you would just look at this chart here, this is a list of the best ways to ask/ get excepted, for marriage. Now the first five are cliche` at this point so don't worry about them. I personally think that six and seven are your best bet and" Remy cuts him off by stating " Do you have a chart for everything?" " Yes, now, I think-" Remy jumps in again with " What about somewhere like the lake or the gazebo?" Logan thinks about it for a few minutes, while staring at his charts, before saying " I don't know it seems a little to close to number four, but if you think you can pull it off."

Remy nods and Xavier clears his throat again. " You know Logan, it may be best to allow the boy to pick for himself, otherwise he may come off as nervous or hesitant." Logan glares at Xavier " This is a private conversation Chuck, why are you listening in." Xavier steeples his fingers and states " Because Logan, this is my office. And I really do wish you would stop dragging people in here for private conversations. As I pointed out earlier, you do have an office of your own. "

Remy stares at the two teachers, again wondering how his girlfriend no fiancee puts up with them. They continue to argue for several minutes until Logan gets angry, and wheels Xavier out of the room, locking the door behind them. Before turning back to the boy. " Now. I know we haven't ever discussed this. But I think you should move into the mansion. I would invite you to join the X-men, but that's Chuck's department, and he seems annoyed for some reason today." Remy had discussed this with Rogue. Several times. it was only his desire to stay alive that had prevented him from approaching the adults about it. He couldn't seem to excited about it though. because this crazy man would probably decide that Remy set him up or something.

After several minutes of Remy mentally debating how to except with out looking to excited, or not excited enough, Logan spoke again " If your concern is how the others will treat you, don't worry about it. I'll personally let them know that messin' with you will not be allowed. " Remy then agrees, though he'd never thought about the other students giving him a hard time.  
~o~O~o~

After the extremely long and disturbing meeting finally came to a close an hour later, Remy went in search of Rogue. He found her in her room, Kaitie taking a nap. " Well what did he want?" Rogue asked, concerned. Remy laughs and tells her that Logan suggested they get married. Rogue says that then they'll be able to tell everyone. Then they both continue to talk about how weird Logan has become since Kaitie got here.

Remy goes home a bit later to pack, and say good-bye to his room mates. He thinks he might ask if either of them can join up as well. Though John would probably be happier at the brotherhood house. He detours on his way out to ask Xavier and Logan. The two are in Xavier's office, arguing again. But Xavier states that Remy is free to invite his room mates as well. he never opened his mouth. That would take getting used to.

~o~O~o~

Remy heads home, and discusses the offer with his friends Piotr agrees to come right away, and goes off to pack. But John is divided " I don't know. On one hand I want to stay with my brother ( I'm NOT your brother) denial,you need help. On the other hand I want to be near Wanda. Oh! maybe I can talk Wanda into coming too. " Before Remy can say anything, John rushes off to go do...whatever it is John does.


	2. Moving in

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own X-men Evolution, though I recently learned you can watch it on netflix an hulu, which I also do not own. I do not own the Lord of the Rings either, and now that I'm depressed, on with the story .

Chapter two

Moving in

Remy, along with Piotr,John, Wanda, and somehow Pietro arrive at the school a couple of hours later. The residents of the mansion see them coming, and Scott screams that they are under attack. Chaos ensues for the next several minutes, with members of the mansion either attacking the newest residents or running to hide. After Xavier and Logan come outside, and announce that they were SUPPOSED to be here everybody calms down, except for Scott who sputters and states " Sir I don't think it's very responsible to allow enemies to move into the mansion and-" Logan cuts him off with " YOU don't get to lecture about 'responsibility' YOU blatantly ignored the charts! You got your girlfriend pregnant! and you aren't RESPONSIBLE enough to marry her!"

Scott now did a stupid thing. Everybody does once in a while. But Scott, he takes the gold for dumb-things-to-say-in-front-of-an-angry-wolverine. A prize formally held by Bobby. for years. " Ex." Scott says. Everyone took a step back, seeing Logan's face. " What was that?!" Logan asks. " I said Ex. She is my ex-girlfriend. " Seemingly not noticing the murderous look in Logan's face, Scott continues " I told her I didn't want kids, so I broke it off last week."

Everybody stepped further away, except Bobby who stepped forward and handed the gold medallion to Scott ( yes, he had one made). Scott now realizes he may have wanted to word that differently Because no one was looking at him with any form of sympathy. Gulping at the look on Logan's face, he ran.

Logan stares after him, before turning to the new ones. He begins his welcome speech but is cut off by Pietro, who states, as slowly as possible for him " this-is-nuts-I-can't-stay-here-all-these-peoplearecrazy-I'm-better-off-with-toad." before he grabs his bags and disappears Everybody turns to Wanda, who rolls her eyes and translates. " He's going back to the brotherhood, cause he thinks it's crazy here" They all nod, and Logan continues his speech.

~o~O~o~

Afterwards, he suggests to Remy that he and Rogue go for a walk, perhaps to the lake. Getting the hint, Remy and Rogue wander off, Remy carrying Kaitie. Because they have already had the talk, Logan was expecting them to earlier today, they decide to begin planning what they would like at the wedding. They discuss who should be invited, but quickly leave the subject when the thought of inviting their parents occurred to them,both shuddering.

They stay out about an hour, then return home just in time for dinner. After everyone is seated, Logan announces that Remy and Rogue have news. Remy stares at Logan for a moment before they stand and tell everybody that they are getting married. The girls all squeal, and rush Rogue, for once forgetting about their fear of Kaitie. The guys all congratulate them before returning to their meals.

Logan is pleased. Maybe this will start a wedding-cluster? he should look it up, he's sure there's a chart on it somewhere. Scott was still absent from the mansion, but perhaps when he learned the news he would jump on the wedding wagon. Because from what Logan understood from what he was told by the people at the seminar the only way to slow down the baby Apocalypse was to get the couples to get married.

~o~O~o~

When it was time for bed everybody took off, but Remy, who had no idea where his room was. Rogue couldn't help. She'd been with him earlier when everything was taken care of. Remy decides that the best person to ask would be Logan, as Logan seemed to have decided that they were friends or something. And he wanted to stay on Logan's good side.

He walked up to Logan, and asked if he knew where he was supposed to be staying. Logan laughs at him, and tells him his stuff was in Rogue's room. He goes on to say that Remy might as well get used to Kaitie schedule now. This had to be a trap. Why would Logan be okay with this? What is wrong here!

Remy returns to Rogue and tells her what Logan had said. Her reaction was the same as his. Logan was clearly messing with them somehow. The moment they went to go look to see if he was telling the truth, he'd probably attack Remy or something. They decide to ask Xavier where Remy was staying.

Xavier and Storm were in the kitchen when they found them. They both told them that Logan was telling the truth. Both still thinking it was some sort of set up, they headed to their room. Sure enough, Remy's things were stacked neatly in the corner.  
After they get Kaitie to bed, the two of them unpack his things, and discuss what the adult could possibly be up to. Because this had to be some sort of trap. It just had to be. After a quick discussion, Remy made up a bed on the floor. Fearing Logan, he doesn't even kiss her goodnight.

Logan listened from the other side of the door, smiling. His devious plan worked, by giving them free rein, he kept them under control. The best part?! _OPERATION: Stop Baby Apocalypse_ and _OPERATION: Keep Rogue Happy_ were no longer in conflict. That was one less girl he had to worry about.

Now on to_ OPERATION: Intervention of Xavier_. He really needed to do something about Chuck's 'tea' drinking, it had gotten out of hand. Logan realized it as soon as Chuck had questioned his chart for _OPERATION: Wedding Plan_. Seriously. How could any sane person question one of the charts? They're Charts! It wouldn't be on a chart if the world didn't know that it was true. Logan is ignoring the fact that he himself wrote his latest Four charts. Because that wasn't the point. Charts are always right.

Logan wandered off to begin work on his latest project. He needs to get rid of the tea. Then when he shows the charts to Chuck tomorrow, he will realize the awesome responsibility the chart-bearer holds. Yes he is the Chart-Bearer! He decided yesterday that he needed a cool title after watching the entire Lord of the Rings trilogy.


	3. Why that tree?

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution.

**A/N: {s/} or{f/} is a character speaking in that language. I admit I'm far to lazy to translate it, then post the translations on the bottom, I'm sorry.**

Chapter Three

Why that tree?

Scott was hiding in the woods behind the mansion, waiting for everyone to go to bed, before he snuck back in. He was leaning against an oak, that you could see the lights of the mansion from, he doubted that anyone could see him from here. Still, he needed to be careful. You never knew who was lurking in these woods.

"Hey, standing under a tree is a bad hiding spot" Says a voice from above him, causing Scott to let out a startled scream " And now they're going to find you" continues Jaimie from his perch. Calming Scott asks, " What're doing up there anyway." Jamie shrugs as he climbs down, this spot's no good now that Scott made all that noise, " Tried to borrow Kaitie, went into hiding, same old, same old." Jaimie says casually. It is after all a now common occurrence.

Scott raises an eyebrow, and states that Rogue doesn't seem upset today. " Oh it was Gambit, I'm hiding from. Figured I'd wait til he went home everyday, then come in. It's been working all week." Jaimie says, glancing at his watch and heading in the direction of the mansion. " Um, Jaimie, Gambit lives here now" Scott says following behind the boy. " HE WHAT?!" Jaimie screams, before running of, screaming something about Mexico.

Shrugging, Scott decides, Jaimie's 'wait until Remy leaves' plan sounded a lot like his 'wait until lights out' plan; wanting nothing to do with any plan invented by an eleven year old, Scott heads back to the house. It never seemed to occure to him, that Jaimie's plans had kept him safe so far.

Jaimie, meanwhile, had decided that his only chance was to run away to Mexico. ( He speaks Spanish He would stay there until Remy and Rogue stopped being crazy, or until he was eighteen, whichever happened first. Jaimie Hitched a ride with a trucker, and quickly fell asleep.

~o~O~o~

Logan was still patrolling when Scott came in. He heard Wolverine's growl, and quickly pointed out Jaimie's 'mexico' plan. Diversion is a far,far better tactic than hiding. As far as honor goes... that went out the window with the whole "ex" thing. Logan quickly set out after the boy, throwing a " Our conversation isn't over" to Scott.

Remy heard Logan's bike drive off, and commented to Rogue, who wasn't yet asleep either. " Someone made him so mad, his bike's angry" Rogue nods and rolls back over. Remy sighs and decides that he's buying an air mattress tomorrow. Even with carpet, and two feather pillows, this floor is hard.

Scott makes his way upstairs, hoping to avoid anymore people, which honestly is like hoping the sky turns green with this crowd. John is standing in the hallway near Scott's door, looking out the back window in the hallway. Scott tries to slip past him, but John notices. Leading to an incredibly hyper and long winded story about the woods that Scott wasn't listening to.

Nodding politely Scott slips into his room. But John follows him a moment later. " What're you doing in here? Just go to your own room Pryo!" Scott states, annoyed. John replies " This IS my room. Logan has us bunking together, because he decided that ... well I wasn't really listening, but it had something to do with charts and trust." Rolling his eyes, Scott decides to just go to bed, and talk to the Professor in the morning. He'd always had his own room here. So he doubted that Xavier was aware of the change.

John is not the best room mate for the hyper-challenged. Like Scott. Because John barely sleeps, and he loves to write his stories at night. While playing with a lighter. And talking to himself. Seriously. He talks to himself. He quotes conversations out loud before writing them down. It was going to be a long night for Scott. A very long night.

~o~O~o~

Jamie woke to see a sign that read " Welcome to Quebec" in both English, and what he assumed was Spanish. That was quicker than he thought it would be. At the next town, the trucker drops him off and he walks into a diner. {s/ Hello, can you tell me where I can find a hotel?} Jamie asks. The waitress responds {f/ I'm sorry, I do not speak Spanish. However, I believe if you asked about a hotel, there is one about a block from here} Jamie stares at the woman, her Spanish was terrible. He couldn't make out a thing she had said.

He turned to a nearby customer and repeated the question. This time the customer simply states that he did not speak Spanish. Jaimie shrugged, and asked a couple more people, before deciding that this place needed a School, because these people couldn't speak correctly at all. It was really late,so he pointed to a hamburger picture on the menu, and decided that after he ate he would look around for someone who wasn't being weird.

Two hours later, Jamie gives up. Finding someone who spoke the same language as him was proving to be impossible. Jaimie decided to head back out in the morning, as he still had one of Logan's credit cards in his pocket, and he found a hotel. Jamie checks in, claiming his Dad is in the car, but not feeling well. Then he goes to the room for the night. Maybe he should just go to Canada. He speaks French as well, after all.

~o~O~o~

Logan tracked the boy all night, finding him just before dawn at the hotel. He just puts the boy on the back of his bike and heads back home. He doesn't even say anything. The boy is hopeless.

They are almost home, when he stops for some food. As they sit across from each other at the restaurant he finally speaks " You know boy, if you would just stop messin' with them, you wouldn't feel the need to run and hide all the time." Jaimie stares at him for a moment. The idea of just staying out of their way never really occurred to him. he asks if they are still mad at him, and Logan tells him that he doesn't think they even remember that he did anything at this point.

When they arrive home a couple of hours later, Remy spots him right away. "YOU" Remy screams, chasing the terrified boy though out the mansion before finally catching him. Remy pins the frightened child and tells him to stay away from Kaitlyn, and to be grateful Remy hadn't told Rogue what the boy had pulled.

Afterwards, Logan asked Remy what the boy had done, and Remy explained the latest plan of Jaimie's which seems to have included fishing line and cookies. The boy really needs to expand his luring techniques.


	4. The Announcement

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution.

If I had owned X-men Evolution Gambit never would have been an acolyte, nor would have Pete, so you see, it couldn't have been me.

Chapter Four

The Announcement

Magneto sits in his office reading the paper while drinking his morning coffee. Suddenly he spits his coffee across several papers on his desk. He re reads the announcement that startled him..

_**~The Xavier Institute Proudly Announces The Engagement of~**_

_**Anna-Marie Darkholme**_  
_**and**_  
_**Remy Lebeau**_

He can't believe it! That's where the boy had disappeared to, he had wondered why there hadn't been anyone cooking lately. Victor had offered a few times, but no one wanted to eat THAT. Now that he thought about it; no one had been shopping, or cleaning up either.  
He walked out of his office and spotted Victor. " Where are the others?" Magneto asks. Victor stares at him for a moment before asking "...What other's?" Magneto says. " Gambit, Pyro, and Colossus, of course." Victor wonders if the boss is drunk, he tells Magneto the others haven't been here since the whole Apocalypse thing.

Magneto stares at him for a moment. That had been nearly a year and a half ago. How had he missed them not being here? True he spent most of his time in his office, but still...

Magneto decides to get to the bottom of this. Gathering his helmet he heads off the the Institute. Arriving a short time later, he rings the bell.( He wants answers, and you don't get answers by attacking). Remy answers the door, with Kaitlyn on his hip. " What are you doing here?" Remy asks. Magneto stares at the baby his acolyte is holding for a moment. Before stating " I'm here to ask that same question." Remy, ever sarcastic replies " I'm about to feed my daughter. Why?" Magneto sputters at the word 'daughter' before yelling " WHY ARE YOU HERE?! YOU WORK FOR ME! " Remy glares at him, as he puts out the fire caused by his outburst scaring Kaitie. " Homme, I haven't worked for you in forever now. I quit! I even sent you a letter of resignation."

Wanda, John, and Piotr wandered in with Rogue to find the source of the screaming. They spot Magneto still staring open-mouthed at the fire starting infant. He'd never seen an infant start a fire before. But it must have been her. Unless Remy had been hiding a power... No he tested them to determine their powers. So it must be the child. Remy just said she was his... Okay, so one of his men had made a child with an enemy. That didn't HAVE to be the end of the world. But what was he saying about quitting?

Logan comes in about this time, muttering about Jaimie's vacation, and yelling. He sees the shocked face of their enemy and the singed edges of his cape. Xavier follows Logan in as well, noticing the " I met Kaitie" look on his oldest friend's face Xavier invites him into his office for tea.

" That..that..baby.. just tried to kill me!" Magneto states as Xavier leads him away, causing the younger members of the group to roll their eyes... at least he hadn't screamed...yet. Charles pours him a large cup of the 'special' tea. Before they can begin drinking it however, Logan walks in and removes Charles' cup as well as the teapot. Reminding him of the 'no tea before five' policy that Logan had created. It had sounded reasonable last night when Logan had brought in his charts... but then again Xavier had been on his third pot at the time.  
Rogue comes in a moment later, not bothering to knock, with Kaitlyn on her hip, to hand Xavier a copy of the letter Remy had sent Magneto. Mags stared cautiously at the homicidal infant the entire time.

"...So how many more of my men did you steal, Charles?" Magneto asked after a moment. Rogue glared, and opened her mouth at the same time as Xavier cleared his throat; and John burst through the door. They all turn to John as he says ".. Professor! Someone burnt the boathouse..and the gazebo ..and the bushes" They blink at him, and after a moment he continues."...and the pool" A quiet descends on the room before Rogue asks " How do you burn a pool?" John notices her for the first time.. her and Kaitlyn..and Magneto.

John had been mad. About what he no longer remembered. Something that Glasses freak had said. When he calmed down, he was counting on the fact that Kaitie's fires were so frequent no one questioned them, nor were they ever angry. But Kaitie was in the office. Without replying John ran back out. At this point, Magneto remembered why he should be grateful that the destructive duo quit. He stood, planning to leave, when a puff of smoke appeared bring a clearly distraught Kurt to the office.

Kurt was clutching the offending announcement. His eyes are wild at the thought of his sister marrying HIM. Xavier calmly asks if Kurt is okay. Which results in a loud ten minute rant in German. During which, Magneto slipped away, silently thankful that he's not Xavier. Remy slips into the room and stands next to his future wife, whispering to her " What's going on?" She just shrugs. She doesn't speak German.  
Kaitlyn gets bored with just standing there and squealing begins to squirm This caused Kurt to finally notice them. After he finishes his now trademark scream, the room has filled with his former housemates. He notices the addition of the former Acolytes in their mists, but is distracted by Bobby's comment. " Pull it together man! No one needs to hear that scream. Half the house was glad to see you go because of it ( Rogue raises her hand behind Bobby,ready to ask,murderous look on her face) I'll get you a list Rogue. You need to stop doing this Kurt. She's just a baby! This is unbecoming of my former best friend"

The room is quiet in the wake of Bobby's outburst. Some because they fear Rogue's wrath, and some because they wonder how often Bobby intends to do that. Finally Kurt says " Former?" in a hurt tone. Bobby rolls his eyes before saying in a much calmer tone " Yes, former. My best friend isn't a neurotic freak. This new Kurt. Well. No one can take it. Sure what she can do. It's scary at first; for everybody, but her parents apparently, but I think if you actually spent some time with her, she'd grow on you. She has for everyone else."  
Kurt blinks at Bobby. Then he turns to Rogue and asks if they would go for a walk with him. There was a collective sigh of relief when the siblings walked out of the room, Kaitlyn in tow. Wanda comments to John about that's why it's better her brother doesn't live here.

~o~O~o~

"... So your actually marrying that guy? It wasn't just a joke pulled by Bobby or something?" Kurt asks as they walk towards the lake. Rogue smiles and hold out her hand as she replies. " Yeah I'm marrying him. He's nice, and a wonderful father to Kaitlyn." Whatever it was that Kurt was going to say in response to this was ruined by the bird above them turning swiftly into their mother.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! YOU CAN'T MARRY THAT BACKWATER HICK! HE'S NO GOOD FOR YOU!" Mystique screams, making both of her children jump. and making Kaitlyn cry ( the baby really hates screaming). The trees behind them burst into flames, Kurt Screams at the site, Rogue rolls her eyes while putting out the fire thanks to Pryo's powers, and Mystique stares dumbfounded at the child in her daughter's arms. A child she hadn't really noticed before. She had assumed that they were just babysitting one of the residents of Xavier's madhouse. But now she wasn't so sure. Rogue had said something about That Boy being a father.

He was probably tricking her daughter into marrying him to take care of his brat, Mystique decided. Well she couldn't let that happen. Her daughter was to important to get saddled down with a step-child. She would just have to see reason. " Rogue, darling, I'm sure you think you love him and his child. But you can't really. Look at him. He's not good enough for you. He's just using your caring nature against you." She says. As she speaks Rogue gets angrier and angrier. Kurt, seeing this swallows his fear and takes his niece from his sister.

Finally, with Kaitlyn out of the line of fire, Rogue's temper breaks. " First; IF ANYTHING I 'trapped' him, not the other way around; THIS is OUR daughter. Not his; not mine OURS! Second; Kaitlyn is not a 'trap', she's a beautiful, intelligent wonderful child. THIRDLY, it's none of your business what I do. or who I do it with!" Rogue stomps off, Katie again on her hip, with Mystique staring after her, before turning to Kurt. Who confirms that both the baby is Rogue's and that she isn't welcome here. He then walks off himself.

This is no good. Somehow that little weasel managed to turn both of her children against her. Probably with Xavier's help! She WOULD win her children back, and her grandchild. The child's abilities were impressive. Now how to do it? She'd think of something, but Logan was storming this way so it was time to go, for now.

* * *

A/N: Guest review ch three. I'm sorry this was already written. That would have been funny too:) I hope you enjoy who Logan does team up with. :)

**Batty QUEEN** this Chapter was for you :)


	5. The Art of Revenge Step One: The Plan

Chapter Five

The Art of Revenge Step One: The Plan

Rogue and Remy sat quietly in their room, mostly because Kaitie was napping, but partly because this whole ''Wolverine was okay with them sharing" still freaked them out. Remy was sitting at the desk, writing swiftly, while Rogue sat on the bed reading. Finally she asked what he was up to. He responded by showing her the notebook. He had the list of people who had offended her this week on one side, and a list of elaborate revenge plots on the next page.

She was impressed with his desire to punish them. This caused her to give him a swift kiss, as Logan walked in without knocking, causing them to jump away from each other and blush. Ignoring their reaction to him, Logan unrolled one of his charts. Groaning, they both sat on the bed and waited for whatever lecture it was this time to begin. Surprisingly it wasn't a lecture about babies, or the new wedding obsession He was also plotting revenge on the others. Silently Remy pulled back out the notebook and handed it to Logan. Logan looked through it and smiled. They were all on the same page.

They got right to work, combining Remy and Logan's plans. Rogue just sat back, this was going to be great. Everyone on her current 'most hated' list was going to get it. In EVERYBODY was going to get it! Everybody but Bobby, John, and Wanda. The rest of the house was on the list Bobby had given her earlier. She admits, she was surprised at first to see the other teachers on the list. Whatever, they would all pay!

~o~O~o~

Remy, Rogue, and Logan met at the diner in town. Logan arranged it, OPERATION: Make Them All Scream Like Kurt would be ruined if anyone caught wind of it. It was going to be huge;It was going to be epic; it needed Deadpool. Because he could make even the greatest hold out scream, and that was before he tried. He walked up to them while they talked quietly trying to go unnoticed by the patrons. This, of course was ruined when he loudly yelled "JIMMY!" and pulled Logan into an awkward hug, while the couple whispered"Jimmy?" to themselves.

Logan manages to get them settled back into the booth without further out bursts. Wade smiles brightly at the 'kids' across from him wondering what they have to do with the 'special mission' Jimmy had mentioned on the phone. They meanwhile were wondering how this guy was supposed to be helpful. He must have missed the low profile part of the message from Logan. Because he was wearing enough weapons to take down a small army.( he had,in fact, removed most of his arsenal and it remained in his car) and he was wearing a uniform! LOW PROFILE!

After they all stared at each other for a moment, Logan cleared his throat. Then he began," So as we know, they have insulted the elf. An offence that Stripes doesn't take lightly. Gumbo here is offended because Stripes is. And I'm sick of the whining It distract us from the REAL danger we face. " Wade looks at Logan curiously as all three state " The baby Apocalypse ( though the couple across from them say it with far less enthusiasm and sarcasm in their voice)" Wade asks curiously what a baby Apocalypse is, with Remy and Rogue frantically trying to signal that he stop.

Forty-five minutes later Logan and Wade are now deep in the baby conversation, they didn't notice the other two slip away about thirty minutes ago. At first Wade had been skeptical but Logan assured him, that there were charts. Finally realizing that the others had left, and that they had never actually discussed what the plan was; Logan does a stupid thing. Now as we've stated before, everyone does stupid things Scott's admission, or Bobby's outburst. But this; this was stupid. He invited Wade home. To stay with them for a couple weeks. At least until the wedding.

This, of course meant that he also now had to tell the engaged couple he had set a wedding date for them. Oh well, the sooner they married; the sooner he could stop adding to the potential problem. Married couples weren't involved in the B.A. He knew. He read the charts. Married couple's offspring were part of totally different statistics.

~o~O~o~

To say that Wade's arrival went unnoticed...well, it would be an outright lie. As Wade walked down the hall to his new suite, he was followed by whispers and stares from the student body. Logan smirked. This was going to be even easier than he had thought. They were already scared, and Wade hadn't even pulled out the crazy yet.

Logan told Wade to meet him in Rogue and Remy's suite in fifteen minutes and told him where to find it. Then he went off to the suite himself. Walking in without knocking ( keeps them on their toes and in their clothes, hehe). He freezes when he spots Remy, Rogue and Kaitie curled up in Rogue's bed sound asleep.

After a moment of indecision he decides to let them sleep. Clearly nothing else had happened, they were fully clothed, down to their shoes. Backing out of the room, he runs into Kurt, who was hoping to speak to his sister. Logan tells him they're sleeping and leads him to Wade's room.

Kurt takes one look at Wade and pales. He's to frightened to even scream. Clearly Logan was amongst those who were annoyed by him. Why else would he lead him to an out of the way room,with a man who was sharping a sword. Wade looks up and asks " Is this one of 'em?" Logan replies ." Naw. He's on our side. He's Rogue's brother. I thought he might want in on the revenge." Kurt understands now. Rogue recruited Logan and...whoever this guy was. As payback for what they had said about him. That was so sweet! And this was why he loved his sister. She was always loyal.

Unless you pissed her off. Then you should run. No wait. That never works; look at Jaimie. Wade asked then what the plan was and Logan pulled out a binder. A thick binder that was neatly labeled OPERATION: Make Them All Scream Like Kurt. Curious, Kurt asked if he had anymore binders . Logan replies there are five.


	6. The Art of Revenge Step Two: The Set up

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution. or Deadpool

Chapter Six

The Art of Revenge Step Two: The Set up

Wade tacked up a sign that read " UNLESS YOU ARE IN ON THE BABY APOCALYPSE PREVENTION SQUAD GO AWAY!" Kurt raised his eyebrow at it and Wade replied. " These people are way to far into denial to join the squad. They see no danger. It is the perfect cover." Logan stares at the sign and says " It's a brilliant idea! We need to make a real squad as well, when this is over"

Before Kurt could remind them of the plan Remy, Rogue and Kaitlyn walk in. Wade looks over and yells " BABY!" he jumps up and runs over to a startled Rogue, making Kaitlyn cry. Wade's sword catches fire, and Kurt whimpers. Logan pats Kurt on the head, congratulating him for his progress. While Wade pulls out the now burning sword and states " Awesome! Flaming sword! That is SO Ghost Rider!" Before swinging it around. Rogue puts out the fire.

"Aww" Wade says, putting the sword back before turning back to the baby " That is the coolest kid I've ever met!" Wade walks closer and asks if can hold her. Remy blinks. No one ever asks. ever. Rogue shrugs and looking at Logan, hands the baby to Wade. Wade smiles down at the baby, who reaches up and pulls on his mask. She's no longer afraid. " It is the coolest baby ever! IT SHALL BE MY SIDEKICK! I will teach it EVERYTHING I know" " SHE" Remy states. " Oh sorry" Wade says. " What's her name?" " Kaitlyn" says Rogue, reaching for the baby.

Wade holds the baby away from her and returns to his rant " Kaitlyn and I will travel the world! We shall be legends in the field! We-" "Wade" Logan interrupts " What no, not now, she to young. I was thinking like what seven,eight?" Wade says " WADE" all four of the others yell. " Fine stifle her development Wade says as he hands the baby back to her mother " You already have by giving her such a girly name" Pouting Wade walks back to his chair.

After a moment Wade continues " Anyway, back to work, killjoys" Everyone sat down and Logan pulled back out the binder." Now, as you can see here in section one; we need to work on the set up." Logan begins." Some of our 'marks' will scream more effectively if we keep them in a high level of stress, while others need to lulled into a false sense of security" Logan states. While Logan continues, Wade's mind begins to wander. He hates long winded debriefing (_haha deBRIEFing_, he thinks) . He spots his future sidekick chewing on her hand. Maybe he could just borrow her for a little bit? Unfortunately Remy is just as easily bored, and noticed Wade's plotting. Leaning over he simply states " Don't think about. If you don't believe me, look up Jaimie. He's usually hiding in a tree out back."

Wade pouts again. They are stifling the child's potential She could be totally kick-ass if they let her. But no. First they name her something so utterly feminine then they won't let her train properly. Poor kid. So sheltered. She'd probably never even watched a fight demo yet. Frowning, Wade continued to brood over the fate of the baby, who was clearly being smothered by their lack of creativity. At some point, they were joined by two others. A dark haired girl, who seemed vaguely familiar. and a boy he was pretty sure he remembered being called Pyro earlier. The boy sat between Remy and Wade( blocking Wade's clear path to the baby) and began poking the child lightly in the side.

Remy stood and smacked him on the top of his head before sitting on the other side of Wade. Wade noticed that at this point, Logan had pulled out several charts,including daily schedules, and the mansion layout. Wade decides it might be a good time to listen again, when Logan starts labeling rooms.

He couldn't maintain his concentration however. Little Ninja-Slayer ( as he had renamed Kaitlyn) was babbling, and it was distracting. Maybe they would let him take her to just one short little cage fight? " Hey man coul-" Wade began " No" Remy cut him off before he could finish asking. Wade pouted again and John said to him " Don't feel bad. They never let me take her anywhere, and I'm her uncle" Rogue and Wanda roll their eyes and Logan looks at him. Remy states " Do not start with that again John" Wade asks " uncle?"

A collective sigh is heard as John explains his brothers theory. Wade looks between the two, rubbing his chin, before stating " Perhaps you're half brothers like Jimmy and Vicky" There is a short silence followed by a " Who?" from John. " Jimmy and Vicky. They're half brothers. At least I'm pretty sure they are. If I remember correctly." A longer silence descends before Remy ventures " But who are Jimmy and Vicky?" " Oh. Wolverine and Sabretooth of course" Wade replies. Everybody stares at him for a few more minutes before Logan turns back to the charts.

" Now I've divided this into a grid. Each of you need to hit your section at the same time to receive maximum screams. I and Wade will hit our grids five minutes later to ensure are 'stress screamers' don't have the chance to calm back down. Remember to go easy on Red, we want her to scream, but we don't want to hurt her none" " Why not?" Wade asks" Because she's pregnant." Remy replies. " WAIT! You're telling me that little Ninja-Slayer's NOT the only baby around here?! What about the baby Apocalypse " Wade states standing up. The others groan, as Logan pulls out his charts and he and Wade begin recalculating how long they have until "the end" occurs. Remy tells the two insane ex-soldiers that they will see them in the morning, and they slip out of the room.

~o~O~o~

" You are not Kaitie's Uncle. I am." Kurt states to John as they all settle themselves in Rogue's room. " Yes and so am I" Answers John. " If any of her uncle's aren't real uncles it's Henri" Remy growls at John ( he sounds remarkably like Wolverine) and tells him Henri IS Kaitlyn's uncle. John quickly agrees, not wanting to have to hide in a tree all night. Wanda rolls her eyes at her boyfriend and asks if they think Logan's plan will actually work. Rogue ( who was the only one who'd actually paid attention to Logan's whole speech) Says it will.

They decide that to make sure it works, they need to spend the rest of the day acting as normal as possible. So, picking up their Anti-Baby - Apocalypse badges that were their cover, everyone heads off to do their usual routines. Remy and Rogue head to the kitchen to feed Kaitlyn. Wanda and John head to the library to torture the study groups. and Kurt heads to Bobby's room to finish unpacking. He'd decided to stay for the wedding, since apparently Logan decided it was in ten days.


	7. The Art of Revenge part Three:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution, or Deadpool

Chapter Seven

The Art of Revenge part Three: The Execution

Five am is early. Even for this bunch. Most of the residents won't be up for at least half an hour. The six pranksters are already on the move, the hour partly decided by Kaitlyn's schedule. Rogue had 15 minutes to set up and get back to their room before the baby was up for the day.

Slipping quietly from room to room they planted fake bugs and snakes, replaced shampoos with hair dyes, set up fake fight scenes complete with stage blood, sabotaged plumbing, and rewired the security settings. They meant business.  
As the alarm went off doors slammed open up and down the halls, people screamed from various sprung plots, and Wade happily joined the pandemonium. Wade walked down the hall wielding rubber swords while screaming and 'stabbing' people. Chaos rained for the next twenty minutes while Rogue and Kurt watched on the tv in her room with Kaitie & a bowl of popcorn between them. Remy calmly walked up and down the halls, ignoring flamethrowers and running people, noting who had screamed so far on his clipboard. Things did get a little wild, when John and Wade had a brief flaming swords 'fight'. But Logan quickly defused any real damage, by reminding them of the binder as he walked by. Wade then chased the group of screaming girls with his sword, while John chased the group of boys with a flock of tiny fire dragons.

When everybody had calmed down, several hours later, no one could determine exactly what happened. Scott had threatened to move out. Jean was hiding in her room. Tabitha and Amara were now laughing and throwing a fake spider back and forth, while Jubilee whimpered and tried to avoid it. Bobby slept through the whole thing. Jaimie was once again, hiding in the woods, joined by Rahne and Ray. Sam called home to tell his mother he was pretty sure he may have died. Storm was stomping around trying to determine who had dyed her hair red. Beast had a similar problem, only he was purple. Charles found that his chair played carnival music whenever he moved. Kitty was the last hold out. But finally she screamed. When she looked in the mirror and discovered her hair was not only green but 6 inches shorter than when she'd gone to bed.

Satisfied that they had all paid, the pranksters retired to Wade's suite for the next order of business. OPERATION: WEDDING PLANNER.

~o~O~o~

Rogue stated ten minutes into the meeting that all she cared about was that her dress was white, and the cake was chocolate. Then she and Kaitlyn left. Remy added that the music needed to be from their playlists and the food to be southern before joining his future wife. When Logan broke out the charts Wanda and John quickly escaped as well. Wanda and John agreed to meet in the gazebo in one hour, both 'needing to talk' to the other.

Kurt was left with the two ex-soldiers, but for a change he was fine with it. They were planning his sister's wedding, and he WANTED to help. By the end of the meeting, he had managed to give his opinion on the menu and seating charts, was completely ignored for the guest list ( why would ANYONE invite those two's relatives, I don't care what the binder says), and was annoyed by the playlist. Did all of their music have to be loud,angry, inappropriate or all of the above? Seriously. He was counting on Remy having different taste in music than Rogue, but he was wrong.

~o~O~o~

Wanda and John met as agreed at the gazebo. John was nervously flicking his lighter. Wanda walked up and smiled at him. After they both start to talk a couple times, they laugh and she tells him to go first. Taking a deep breath, John asks " Will you marry me," at the same time as Wanda blurts out " I'm pregnant." They look at each other for a moment, the announcements sinking in before they both yell "YES!" and hug each other. John then gives Wanda the ring he had picked out.

They quickly agree that they were NOT telling Logan they were having a baby until after their wedding. Knowing Logan that wouldn't take to long. They head back up to the mansion, and immediately track down Rogue and Remy to tell them the good news ( both parts) and then announce their engagement to everybody else at lunch.

Their announcement causes Logan and Wade to pull back out their charts and begin arguing on the B.A. probability . Ending in a brief battle,with Logan stabbing Wade in the chest, and Wade stabbing Logan in the stomach, everyone else hiding in a corner. In the end they decide John and Wanda are to be married the same day as Remy and Rogue, though much later in the day, so as not to take away from either bride.

Logan immediately calls to have the announcement placed in the paper. Wanda smirks at the image of her father's face. This would cause trouble. Totally worth it. John was bored already, and worried that he would say something he shouldn't, decided to seek out his 'brother'. Remy was still in denial, but given enough time, John was sure Remy would realize he was right.

Wade, too, was bored. Now that the prank was over, and Jimmy was busy with ... something, he stopped listening, he had nothing to do. So, he decided to go visit little Ninja-Slayer. This is how both John and Wade found themselves on the outside of Rogue's door. " So, your Ninja-Slayer's uncle right?" Wade asks. " Yeah" John responds " I think so. You mean Kaitlyn, right?" " Kaitlyn, such a girly name" Wade says. He mumbles to himself about the 'girly name' and something about 'stifling'. John clears his throat and Wade looks at him as if he forgot John was there.

" So what're ya doing here anyway?" John asks. " Oh I thought I'd come by and congratulate the happy couple on their upcoming wedding" Wade replies, having no intention of speaking to the couple at all. " What about you?" Wade questions. " Oh I was thinking bout stealing my niece for the afternoon...Um I mean I was here to talk to Remy" John replies. He hadn't meant to tell anyone his plan. Wade nods sagely. Little Ninja-Slayer was awesome, who wouldn't want to spend the day with a kid that created flaming swords?

Finally, John knocked lightly. No one answers so he cracks the door. Remy wasn't there, but Rogue was napping with Kaitie. John sneaks in and grabs the baby and her bag. This was going to be great. For some crazy reason, They never let John babysit, unless Wanda was there too. And that only happened once, because Logan was busy. he couldn't figure out why they didn't trust him. Just because a few houses burned while Wanda was in the restroom, and automatically they think he's a bad influence. Whatever.

Wade and John then head outside with the still sleeping infant. As they walk down the path John says. " I should warn you now, they are very stingy with the baby. It's very likely we will die for borrowing her like this. " Wade laughs, and Kaitie wakes up. Frowning at the pair, Kaite began squirming around, looking for her parents. When she didn't see them, she started whimpering. Wade clapped in delight. If he could teach her to do that without crying, they would be unstoppable Taking Kaitie from John, Wade began again " YOU SHALL BE MY SIDEKICK! IT WILL BE THE GREATEST DUO EVER! WE WILL BE INFAMOUS!" John cuts him off by demanding " HEY! She's MY niece! If she's going to be anyone's sidekick, it will be mine." Reaching for the baby as he said it. Wade holds the baby away from John, and pulls a sword. He wasn't giving the baby back to the pyromaniac! She was HIS sidekick.

John Flicks open his lighter, there was no way he was letting this red-suited ninja steal HIS side-kick!and he says so " Hey you red suited ninja, give me back my niece!" Wade growled. " I AM not a NINJA!" Wade declared. He sets Kaitie on the ground next to him on her blanket " Here sweetie, Uncle Wade will show you how to deal with insults!" " YOU ARE NOT HER UNCLE, I AM!" John screams. Wade begins spinning his swords, and John is turning his fire into a giant dragon. Kaitie watches with interest The two insane men battle throughout the path and gardens, burning and/or breaking everything in their path.

" WADE" "JOHN" were screamed at them. They look over to see a very angry Wanda and Logan. Well at least it wasn't, oh there they are. Rogue and Remy walk quickly up the path, demanding to know where their daughter is. This makes Wanda and Logan look back at the combatants. John gulps, points in the direction of Kaitie, then yelling to Wade to save himself, runs in the opposite direction. Wade strolls in the direction of the garage. Deadpool doesn't run! Not even from irate parents. Or former Weapon X experiments. But it may be wise to go to town for awhile, shopping sounded like a good plan. Especially after the bolt of lightning hits less than five feet from him.


	8. Wedding Planners

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution, or Deadpool.

Chapter Eight

Wedding Planners

Magneto again sits drinking his morning coffee while reading the paper ( he may want to consider skipping announcements while drinking) He chokes on his coffee while reading

_**~The Xavier Institute Proudly Announces The Engagement of~**_

_**Wanda Maximoff**_  
_**and**_  
_**Saint John Allerdyce**_

After recovering, Magneto screams " VICTOR BRING ME MY HELMET!" Victor comes in carrying the helmet " What's up boss, gonna actually go fight someone?" Magneto snatches his helmet from Victor " We're going to go KILL Pryo!" Victor smiles as they climb into their metal orbs.

~o~O~o~

Sitting in the meeting are the two engaged couples and the two ex-soldiers. Though officially they are supposed to be speaking of ways the stave off the B.A. they are instead planning the weddings. They have exactly six days to plan two, and Wanda & Rogue are beginning to feel a little stressed about it. Particularly because the four men can't stop arguing long enough to help with... well anything.

Suddenly the wall behind them collapses revealing Sabertooth and Magneto. " VICKY!" Deadpool screams, hugging Sabretooth. Sabretooth looks at Logan who shrugs. Who knows why Wade does anything he does. Wanda screams " DAD THAT'S JUST ONE MORE THING I HAVE TO GET FIXED IN LESS THAN A WEEK! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Rogue glares at the duo, and Kaitie screeches from her play-yard in the corner.

At the sound of the baby's voice, Magneto pales notably. Shaking he states " Keep that homicidal little monster away from me!" Rogue, Remy, and Wade scream back " She's not a monster!" " Ninja-Slayer is my apprentice sidekick" Wade continues. " No she's not" replies the others. " We'll talk about it later" Wade replies before attacking Magneto. Wanda still, fuming over the added renovation to the list of things to do, also attacks her father. John grabs her and states" No. No fighting Love, think of the baby" " THE WHAT?!" comes a collective statement all around, John does the only thing he can think of. He grabs Wanda's hand and runs.

The fight now forgotten, in light of John's unintentional announcement, the others just stare in the direction of the couple's retreat. " Well, um, I guess we'll send you an invitation Logan finally says. Magneto nods in return, and he and Sabretooth depart. " Well that was anti-climatic says Wade. " Much like every 'date' Jimmy's ever had" Remy and Wade high five, before Remy also decides it's best to run. Rogue picks up Kaitie and slowly follows.

~o~O~o~

Round two of Wedding planning two days later is going slightly better, if you ignore the construction noises, and the replanting of the gardens. Wanda and Rogue drug their future husbands to the tuxedo place, as well as the bakery and caterer. The guys are at this point secretly hoping for another attack, to get out of the flower shop as they stare at rows and rows of white roses. They were told to pick the best bouquet. How where you supposed to even know that? They're all the same!. Sighing they decide to pick at random so that they can meet up with their brides who are across the street trying on bridal gowns.

" Do you think this was a set up, so we couldn't peek at what they're picking?" John asks as they walk next door. " Probably. Have you ever known either one of them to care, or know the difference when it came to these things?" Remy replied, now leaning on the wall. " No. But it may be sort of test too. " John replies. After that they decide it may be best to go back in and really look. Because if this was a test, they only had four days to get this right. And no one wanted an angry bride on the honeymoon. No One.

MEANWHILE: BACK AT THE INSTITUTE

" Why am I helping with this again?" Scott demands. " Because" States Logan " I haven't killed you."he adds "Yet" Scott gulped, returning to the repairs to the side of the house. Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty, and Amara were replanting the garden. Sam, Ray,and Tabitha were helping along with Scott on the repairs. Jean, Hank, and Ororo were decorating the ball room, and Xavier was in his office. Fielding calls and sneaking 'tea'. Jaimie and Rahne were playing with Kaitie in sight of Logan. A rare occurrence, that they had no intention of passing up.

While the couples were gone, they wanted to finish getting everything ready. Both brides were so stressed lately, that they wanted to calm them down before they killed someone, umm I mean, they wanted to help lessen their stress. They were almost done with the repairs both to the house and the garden. Decorations were nearly complete as well. They had four days left until the Weddings, but everything was back on track. In fact, according to Logan's chart, they were a day ahead. Something he was quick to point out to Wade. Wade replied with " So then are having a bachelor party?" and Scott said " So can I go now." Logan replies " Maybe, Wade, and no Shades, you'll go when I say so. Everybody else is free for the rest off the afternoon."

Scott scowls and everybody else cheers as they head off to do their own things. Scott mumbles to himself as he adds another coat of paint. " What was that?" Wade asks, still right behind him, unknown to Scott. " I said, this is unbelievable. I'm being punished because I've made the same stupid mistake every other guy in the house has made." Wade stares at him "... You mean every guy in the house knocked up the red head?" Wade asks. " Yes. I mean no. I mean-" " What do you mean, Scott, and it better not be that I'm a slut" Jean says from behind them. Scott gulps, and answers" I only meant that they are all having sex with someone. " " No. No their not Scott." Jean says. He gives her a how would you know look, before remembering she reads minds.

" Who then?" he states. " The only couple in the house who is right now is Wanda and John... on your bed, by the way.""eww"Scott interrupts singles would be at this point Tabitha, and Bobby. But not together. So no. You weren't doing what everyone else is and got caught. " Jean states before walking back away. Logan states " Besides your in trouble for dumping that girl just cause you got her pregnant. Otherwise John would be out here too." Scott jumps. He had no idea that Logan was on the other side of the window.

Logan goes off in search of Tabitha and Bobby. Clearly they need to see the charts again. or maybe they need another run with the dolls. Scott waits until he knows Logan's gone before asking " So how do you know Logan anyway?" planning to ask if Logan had always been crazy. " That's classified. If I told you, I would have to kill you. And I don't wanna kill you before someone gets a chance to decide to. C'mon you're an ass. Sooner or later someone will. " Scott stares at him. Did Logan's friend just threaten to kill him ?

~o~O~o~

Wade decided that the boys NEEDED a bachelor party. Because this was the only chance he had to try and get Jimmy drunk. and that would be fun. So he pointed out to Logan it was on the chart. After much debate, it was decided that they would have the party, but it would be a G-rated party. No Booze,No Strippers, ect. Wade felt like Logan was tying his hands. How were they supposed to have a proper party with out naked people and alcohol? This was going to suck.

Still, he brought it up to the grooms, who both voted for a poker party. The next night, only Three days until the weddings , they had the party. All the guys in the house were invited ( including Jaimie) and the set up a tournament layout in the parlor. The party started out around six. About Seven, just after the girl's party started, the doorbell rang. Rogue got it as they were waiting for pizzas (both groups) . On the other side of the door was a tall Blond woman. Who introduced herself as Kandi, and said she was here for the groom, Remy.

Rogue yelled for Logan, and everybody from both parties came to the hallway. Pointing at the stripper, she walked over to the guys, demanding to know what was going on. Remy and John were both confused. Wade was ecstatic Most of the boys were the same. Logan was pissed. " What are you doing here Mystique?" Logan demanded, causing several guys to grab the woman.

Turning back to herself, she stated that her plan had been to break up the couple,by pretending to sleep with him. There was no point in trying to lie, Jean was in her head. Rogue, Wanda , and several of the men then attacked her. By the time the pizza arrived, the fight was over and everybody was back inside.

~o~O~o~

" It's not right man" Bobby complained as Remy pocketed his winnings." You shouldn't play if can afford to pay." states John, counting his own winnings over at the next table. Logan and Wade nodded in agreement. Everybody was now out but the four of them. Most of the party goers had gone to bed, though several of the girls had come in to watch.

They set up the final game, and it began. Several hours later, John folded, stating he was done. He continued to watch, though along with several others. Remy and Logan were close, with Wade not far behind them.

By dawn, Rogue wandered in, and handed Kaitie to Remy, stating that they finished. Wanda had come in as well, and pulled John away as well. As soon as Remy and Rogue got to their room, she took the baby back and ordered him to bed. When he asked why she'd ended the game, she said that at the rate they were going, they wouldn't have ended until the wedding, then he would have slept completely through the honeymoon.

This made him laugh and deny that he would, but agreed that the game wouldn't have ended anytime soon. She smiled at him and ordered him to sleep. Several hours later, when she wandered by the parlor in search of Wanda, Logan and Wade were still playing. Shaking her head, she walked off mumbling about being right.


	9. Meet the In-Laws

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter Nine

Meet the In-Laws

Twenty- Four hours before their wedding (and twenty- seven hours before John and Wanda') Remy's Family arrived. Remy had sent his brother and sister-in-law an invitation that had arrived the day before. He'd also sent one to his Tante Mattie. That didn't explain why His father and cousins were also standing in the front hall. As soon as Jean-Luc spotted Remy walking around the corner, Kaitie in his arms he boomed "Boy, what is the meaning of this? You invite your brother, but not me?" Remy stares at the hallway full of thieves at states "Umm... the mailman couldn't find the house?" Everybody groans at this as Jean Luc yells "HENRI LIVES WITH ME!" Remy nods " oh yeah... ummm... it got lost in the mail?"

Shaking their heads, the others ask where they'll be staying. Remy sets to work finding guest rooms for them all, and Mattie and Merci both fawn over the baby. Rogue joins them shortly after, and they love her too. The cousins however all pale when they see the girl who had taken them all out, while holding a baby, not that long ago. Mattie tells them to get over it, and threatens them with a wooden spoon. This makes them all quickly apologize and Remy snicker, earning him a smack with the spoon "OWWW. Tante, why you hit me?" He demands not-pouting (remember Remy doesn't pout) " Because you makin fun of your cousins" Mattie replies. Before turning her attention back to the baby "Aw, do I need to kiss it and make it better?" Rogue teases, then kisses Remy, causing his cousins to all groan in disgust Mattie then threatens them with the spoon again.

Logan wanders by to warn them all that he knows the exact content of the manor, so no funny stuff. Rogue sticks her tongue out, and he yells he knows what she's doing as he walks away.

~o~O~o~

Everyone Gathered around the fireplace, as Wade hung a giant clock, that appeared to be counting down. "Ummm... What's the clock for?" Kurt finally asks the humming mercenary." Oh it's how much time we have left." Wade replies, climbing off the ladder. "...until what?" Bobby ventures, looking at the clock that read.

09:03:01:14:36:12

"Until the baby Apocalypse of course. See it says we have nine months three weeks, one day, fourteen hours, thirty six minutes, and eleven, ten, nine, eight, sev-" "OKAY!" interrupts a collective yell. "Until the BA" Wade finishes as if they hadn't said anything."  
Jubilee walks by on her cell phone saying "I'm not saying I am. All I said was if I was pregnant it wouldn't be anyone's business." Logan turns red, and Wade pushes a button, changing the clock reading to

06:02:06:16:22:36

The others blink, and Wade states "pre programmed" as Logan heads out after Jubilee. Wade smiles at them all, and when no one responds, he sighs and heads to the kitchen, mumbling about the lack of good food around here.

~o~O~o~

" Hey, why do they get to take the baby, but I can't" asks Wade when he sees Merci and Mattie walking the baby through the garden. "Because, you haven't been on the receiving end of her spoon" Remy replies, while he and Rogue also watch the women. Wade snorts something that sounds suspiciously like wuss, and wanders off, bored at watching the women. Why was there nothing to do around here?

Maybe he could get Jimmy to chase him? Or annoy that other girl, the pregnant one with the metal dude as her father! Or he could call the caterer and see if he could add chimichangas to the menu. Because he had seen the menu and it sucked. If only he knew the number.

Oh look! He could go annoy the other pregnant girl, she was just sitting there. She'd probably like the company anyway and- "Don't even think about it" Jean says. "What" replies Wade. " "You were planning on throwing that spider on me. Don't even think about it." Jean says. Darn that's right. She could read minds or something. Oh well. Messing with Jimmy it is.

~o~O~o~

Remy was busy trying to avoid talking to his father, when they heard Logan roar somewhere upstairs, followed by Wade's laughter. "And your sure this is the best place to raise my granddaughter" Jean-Luc states. "No this is the best place to raise MY daughter. If you want to be her grandfather, you can just accept that" Remy replies. Remy walks away before his father can say anything further, fuming he doesn't notice Magneto until he'd already walked into him.

"Oh sorry" he says before looking up." Oh it's you" Magneto frowns, then asks where Wanda is. Remy states that he has no idea, but he's pretty sure, she's somewhere with John. Piotr walks by carrying a large potted flower and Magneto states " You, too?" Piotr looks at him blankly for a moment before reminding him that he'd sent him a letter, nearly a year and a half ago. Magneto really needed to go through his mail. As far as he remembered, he believed the box may be down at the end of his driveway... maybe. He thinks. He'd ask Victor.

Anyway, back to his daughter. He had a gift for her, and he needed to find her before he remembered why he hated the idea of her marrying that boy. Because the ones he'd been talking to wandered off while he was trying to remember where his mailbox was; he asked the guy in the red suit, with all the weapons, if he knew where she was. Wade told him he was looking for her himself but he'd be sure to tell her the metal head was looking for her.

Frustrated, Magneto now stormed to Xavier's office. "Charles have you seen my daughter?" he asks. " ...Which one Erik?" "The one who lives here, of course. Wait what do you mean which one?" Magneto replies. "Whoops" Xaviers states before returning to his tea and gesturing to the floor. Stating he believes she's in the gym.

Magneto heads downstairs, mumbling about the madhouse. He finds Wanda in the gym, and hands her his gift. He quickly states it's for the baby, and he'll see her tomorrow. Making a hasty retreat before he runs into anymore Wanda blinks after him before opening the box that contains a rattle engraved with her name.

While leaving Magneto ran into Mattie, Merci, and Kaitie. Seeing the baby, he freaked out screaming about homicidal monsters, he was chased off the property by a spoon wielding Mattie.


	10. Anna-Marie and Remy LeBeau

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution or Deadpool

They belong to Marvel an whoever else hold the copyrights.

I created Kaitlyn.

Chapter Ten

Anna-Marie and Remy LeBeau

By Seven am the household was up, and chaos was everywhere as usual. People were running about trying to shower, dress, eat and finish the last minute preparations, the wedding was to begin at 's air mattress had been moved into his cousins room the night before, and he was given firm instructions to stay away. Wanda and Merci told him it was bad luck to see the bride.

Remy not-pouted for awhile, then went to bed, but this morning when he tried to go in to say good morning to Kaitie (and Rogue), Mattie had smacked him... with her spoon. Apparently she'd heard this 'bad luck' story too. So now he was stuck hanging out with his cousins and John (who was sent downstairs after attempting the same move).

"Wait a minute. If it's bad luck, what about John?" Remy yelled to Mattie, who was in the kitchen. She came in and asked " What about John?" "He's gettin' married at twelve. We're gettin married at nine. His bride's in our wedding party and so is he" Remy states. "...weddings don't count" Mattie states, walking back out. "You made that up!" Remy yells after her.

An hour later, Remy and the other guys went to go get dressed. Logan came in, carrying the huge binder, and stated "Okay, after the Wedding, but before the Wedding the girls need to change. So we have twenty minutes for pictures, you guys don't need to change. We're doing the 'guy' group pictures last. Now do you have the rings? And the flowers?" They all stare at him a moment Emil asks " after the wedding before the wedding, what?" Remy rolls his eyes and reminds Emil that there were two weddings today.

Remy tells Logan the rings are fine and reminds him the ladies have the flowers. Logan nods looking distracted and harassed, he walks out of the room, mumbling about impending doom. Wade wanders in next, wearing a tux OVER his normal suit. They all stare at him and he asks "Hey do you know if some cat-chick was invited?" "Huh" replies the two grooms" "This grey cat that was talking in a chick voice was in the garden, saying she should be invited" " Mystique" The grooms respond, again together.

Wade nods and says he'll get rid of her. Remy tells him not to let Rogue know. However, by the time Wade made his way back outside, Mystique had already found her way to the girls. Who were screaming at her to just leave. The guys run down the hallway, to join the fight, but Mattie cuts off Remy and John reminding them of the bad luck. "You've got to be kidding me. Weddings are an exception but fights aren't?" John asks, while Remy shakes his head at him. Mattie Whacks John in the head with her ever present wooden spoon and nags him for smart mouthing her. Remy rolls his eyes at John, earning him a whack as well.

Logan escorted Mystique to the garden, after negotiations and seats her for the wedding, before tying her to the chair, and telling Wade not to let her move. Logan then wandered off looking in his binder and complaining about the schedule. Wade turns to Mystique and asks "So, do I know you?" Rolling her eyes, she shifts into the stripper from the other night. "OH, MYSTIQUE! I remember you "Wade replies She rolls her eyes again, and waits for the nightmare, I mean wedding, to begin.

Logan wanders back to where the girls are getting ready. They need to hurry, there is only , Fifteen minutes left until the wedding starts. "Well they can't start without us, therefore we can't be late" Rogue reasons as she finishes Kaitie's Hair. Kaitie and Rahne are her (and Wanda's) Flower girls. A vein pulses in Logan's forehead, but when he tries to agrue the fact with her, she gets pissed at him. Jamie, who had just joined them, being the ring bearer, started to run. Wanda, grabs him and reminds him that Rogue is mad at Logan. Not him. But if he runs now, she will be.

A few minutes later, they line up. The music starts and they start down the aisle. Everybody watches the flower girls enter, most with an 'aw' over Kaitie's cuteness. The ceremony begins without a hitch. Everything is going well, until the part where the preacher asks for any protests. "I object!" is stated from two voices. Rogue and Remy turn to the crowd. Rogue glaring at her mother, who Wade is now threatening with his sword. And Remy glares at the blond standing at the back of the aisle.

Logan yells at Wade "Do NOT gut her here! We still have another ceremony to perform in less than (glances at watch) an hour and a half! Take her out front." Wade shrugs and drags the woman to her feet. Mystique pleads to her daughter who states "You're lucky I'm wearing white. Or I'd join him." Everybody ignores her cries of protest and turns to the blond.

Remy glares at the blond and growls "BellaDonna" This makes Rogue snap her head to the blond (she'd turned back to the preacher) and glare. "Who?" comes the collective question. The LeBeaus stand and make their way towards the blond. Everyone else still looks confused.  
" You can't marry him, he's my husband" BellaDonna States, as the Lebeaus grab her. Logan growls, at BellaDonna or at Remy, no one was at that point Rogue (who absorbed Remy several times while learning control) States in an eerily calm voice "No. He was your Fiance on contract. A contract meant to unify the Guilds and end a war. However the contract was nullified by Kaitlyn's existence and your affair with Thoeren... and GrisGris...and a guy named Tomas...and like at least five others "Everybody stares at Rogue for a moment, before Remy's family turns again to the assassin princess. She glares at Rogue, and denies her statements.

They then look at Theoren who confirms what was said. But claims it was before his own wedding. This confirms the contract was broken BEFORE Remy broke it (getting him off the hook with his dad). BellaDonna screeches and lunges to attack Rogue. Kaitie cries at the scary woman, catching her dress on fire. Logan yells "NOT HERE! We still have another ceremony in eighty minutes!" BellaDonna is put out, and led away uninjured. Remy and Rogue turn back to the preacher who finishes the ceremony before stating that he hopes the next wedding has no objections.


	11. Wanda and Saint-John Allerdyce

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution

Though I am the one that drove them all insane.

Chapter Eleven  
Wanda and Saint-John Allerdyce

Forty-five minutes later, Logan was looking harassed as they finished taking the last of the bride photos, he then rushed the girls (except for Kaitlyn) out of the room, to get changed . Staring at his watch, he mumbled about the schedule being completely ruined. The men line up for their photos, ignoring Logan's complaints.

To save time, Rogue and Wanda had decided to use the same bridesmaid dresses, so aside from double checking hair and makeup, no one had to do anything aside from Wanda and Rogue. Rogue's dress required the help of two people to remove. Wanda only needed one helper to change. The plan was after the second photo shoot, Rogue was to put back on her dress( without the hoop thing that took up all the room and required the help) for the reception, where there would be a third photo shoot.

Logan, of course, had arranged this as he had arranged almost everything. After the outburst earlier, Logan had decided to assign Wade and Scott security detail. No one was to get in without their invitation. This plan was going well, though slowly, until the caterers arrived.

The Caterers, obviously, didn't have invitations. Though they did have a work order. This apparently wasn't good enough for Wade, who was in the middle of a screaming match with the owner, as Scott walked over. Just as Wade got tired of the guy and drew his swords. This then caused pandemonium that resulted in multiple minor injuries, as well as panic attack from one waiter who kept chanting " Not again, Not again, This is why I stopped working weddings" leading several people to wonder how often Wade attended weddings.

Scott managed to defuse the , Logan ended up having to double the deposit. Ten minutes until the ceremony started, the scene replayed itself when the cake was delivered. Logan and Wade then got into a fight over Wade's IQ, which Logan doubted Wade had one at all. Wade questioned Logan's sanity and knowledge of security. Logan then screamed " JUST GO SIT DOWN YOU PSYCHOTIC IDIOT!" While the vein in his forehead pulsed. Wade walked away stating " Jimmy, you need to have that looked at, it can't be normal" Wade retook his post near the door. Shaking his head,Logan gave up. The schedule was completely ruined at this point anyway. And the deliveries had all arrived.

Finally, Magneto and Pietro arrived five minutes before the ceremony was to start. Scott wasted several minutes, double checking the guest list against the invitations. (He had a hard time excepting these two were invited) before Wade stole back the invitations, and led them to their seats. He told Scott that they had a invitation, then they were supposed to be here. Unlike the 'food people' who he still maintained shouldn't have been let in.

Ten minutes late, much to Logan's displeasure ( he's pretty sure that he's had four fatal heart attacks today) the ceremony begins. Wanda and John are both secretly hoping everything will go smoother than Rogue and Remy's did. But everybody knows, this is a variation of the question "what else could go wrong"...and asking THAT breaks a fundamental rule of the universe. Ask Kitty. She knows.

Halfway down the aisle, Wanda has to turn around and ran back into the house. This causes the guests to all mumbled confused until Wade states loudly" Don't worry the bride's not doing a runner. She's just gotta be sick. It happens to pregnant chicks." Logan smacks himself in the forehead, while Scott drags Wade back to his seat and Rogue goes to check on Wanda.

Ten minutes later, makeup and teeth refreshed, the bridal party comes back down the aisle. Halfway down, the same thing happens. Remy smirks,he's glad that his bride could hold her lunch, he quickly straitens his face when he spots Mattie shaking her spoon at him. John is now getting nervous. But Logan's suspicious. So he carefully examines the area in question.

Finally he realizes the problem is Jean. Or rather the mints she was sucking on to prevent the same reaction. They were very strong and Wanda couldn't stand the smell of mint right now. Logan makes Jean move, and they try a third time. Several people( Scott,Remy,John,Kitty and Logan,himself) suspect she may have done it on purpose, but that would be difficult to prove, so they let it go.

Wanda makes it this time, and apologizes to John. He smiles and tells her he understands. The ceremony begins and everything runs smoothly, until the objection question ( honestly they should have just skipped that part) Where Magneto stood up.

He objects,saying " I can not let this psychotic little idiot marry my daughter! She's to good for him. It's bad enough that shes having his child,but to be stuck with this idiot" and storms down the aisle, ( while Wanda gets angrier and angrier How dare he?!)full swing into a rant when he realizes Kaitie's looking at him. She's frowning, and looking like she might cry, she HATES stare down from the infant freaks him out, and as he begins a 'Kurt-Scream' as Wade drags him off. Logan reminds Wade to not damage the reception set up. Everyone then returns their attention to the front. John shrugs and whispers to the preacher " Father of the bride" The preacher nods and continues. After the ceremony is complete the preacher asks if they've ever managed to get through a wedding without a problem.

Everybody laughs as Logan states" Bub, we can't make it through breakfast without a problem" Everybody then filed inside for Photo Shoot Round Two. The preacher stares after them, and Kurt walks up to him. " Yeah I know how you feel. Why do think I became a priest." The preacher nods before saying " Wait, then why did they need me?" Kurt shrugs, and walks away. While stating " I'm not sure,maybe they were worried I'd refuse" He's going to go raid the bar before the party. He's going to need it.

Magneto is wandering around,looking for Victor. There was no way he could leave him behind. These crazy people would corrupt him too. Like they had his other Acolytes and his daughter. Wade had tied him up in a Lenin closet, but he's escaped. By the time he wandered back over to the preacher he remembered he hadn't brought Victor, and he leaves, forgetting he had brought Pietro, who shrugs and decides to stay for the party.

Wade wandered over to the preacher, who looked at the mercenary warily. " Hey have you ever met my apprentice sidekick?" Wade asks. "... I'm not sure" Wade proudly holds out Kaitlyn, and says " This is little Ninja-Slayer. She's walking around with some girly name, but I'm changing it and-" "WADE!" Yells Logan and Scott, as they rush towards them"Whoops, see ya later" Wade says as he walks off, the other two chasing him after him, yelling for him to give the baby back." Give her back Wade, we need to finish the pictures. We're behind!" yells Logan. Shaking his head, the preacher leaves, swearing he'll never do another mutant wedding. These people are nuts.


	12. Double Reception

DISCLAIMER: I Still do not own X-men Evolution.

Chapter Twelve

Double Reception

After Wade and Kaitlyn are returned, and Rogue comes back out from changing, they set up Photo Shoot round Three. Then they have everybody sit down, so the can announce the couples. Kitty holding the baby. Kitty had agreed to watch the baby for the weekend, so they could go on a honeymoon.

Xavier, who had finally managed to get downstairs,halfway through the second wedding. Someone had moved his chair across the room last night; He was doing the announcements. " For the first time, the Xavier Institute is pleased to announce the arrival of Mr. and Mrs. Remy LeBeau. " This is met with applause as Remy and Rogue walk into the room. Kaitie's squeals are heard the loudest. Her parents both look to her and smile. Before going to sit at the head table.

After everyone had settled down Xavier announces " For the first time, the Xavier Institute is pleased to announce the arrival of Mr and Mrs Saint-John Allerdyce" This again is met with applause as the couple joins the LeBeaus at the head table. The Waiters then begin to serve.

Halfway through the salad, Wade announces loudly " Why didn't you people order GOOD food for this thing?" Logan walks over to shut Wade up, while carrying his binder again. He was trying to decide how to get back on schedule. Everybody else choose to ignore him, who cares if the party runs over?

After everyone had eaten, The couples make their way to the dance floor. Soon everyone else joins them. Logan at this point throws the binder in the punch bowl. Dancing was supposed to be AFTER present opening, before Cake cutting. The schedule was now pointless. Fine if they want chaos let them have it. He needed a drink.

Wade made his way over to Kitty and offered to hold the baby, but she refused, at little afraid. Wade pouted then went in search of something more interesting. He wandered over to where Kurt and Xavier were eyeing him wearily. " Hey, either of you know how to kill a man with a toothpick" They shake their heads, and he begins to explain.

Bobby decides to make amends with Jubilee. They hadn't spoken since his outburst in class where he'd said they weren't friends .The truth was he had a huge crush on her, and pretending to be her husband had sucked. Bobby found her by the punch bowl, she was staring at Logan's binder wondering if she removed it how many people would drink the punch.

Bobby says he's sorry and just like that the fight is over. She always preferred him to be her pranking partner, and their were a lot of potential victims around today. They set out to torment their house mates, passing Piotr, who had finally worked up the nerve to ask Kitty to dance, she agreed and handed the baby to Amara. Amara was horror stricken. The baby was scary. Not so much when she was with her mother (anymore). But alone? No she needed to find someone else to take the who?

Amara looked around for a potential victim, um volunteer to take Kaitie. Spotting Kurt over by the bar, she smiles. She quickly walks over " Hey niece wanted to say hi,well bye" she says while handing him the baby. Now Kurt had gotten used to being near the baby. If she was happy. And he wasn't in charge. So now what? Wade quickly jumps in taking the baby from his arms before Kurt knows what's happening. Wade laughs wildly and begins to once again rant about his side-kick as he walks towards the door. However, He is tackled by Logan just as Kurt 'poofs' the baby out of his arms.

Logan and Wade manage to run into several people during their fight. Knocking over a few. But when the make the mistake of bumping into Tante Mattie, she runs them out of the party with her boys shudder, including Jean-Luc. Rogue hugs Remy and reminds him that he doesn't live anywhere nearby anymore.

Soon they decide to cut the cake, and the two couples do it together. Then as a variant of tradition, instead of feeding( or smashing) their spouse, they toss each other each a piece. Everyone is impressed by their ability to do this not only well coordinated but flawless trick. They see no reason to lower their awesome status by mentioning this move was planed and practiced.

After everyone had cake, and Wade,Logan and Mattie returned, they opened gifts. The most notable of which were from Mattie and Bobby. Mattie had given each bride a set of wooden spoons, with a note that said that they were to keep their families in line. This made everyone laugh, as both bride's brothers' assured Mattie their sisters' were scary enough with out spoons. (The grooms,standing behind their wives nodded silently) Mattie scoffed and offered to give them spoon lessons.

In addition, she had given Rogue a journal, that turned out to be the handwritten cookbook, full of Mattie's secret recipes. This made Remy do a happy dance. Everyone laughs, and Remy says " What?! Roguey's a great cook, and now she's got Tante's recipes Thank you, Tante" Rogue smiles at his compliment and promises to use one for him her next turn in the kitchen.

He grabs the book from her, and begins shuffling through it looking for what he'd like her to make, while everyone laughs. Rogue opens a few more presents while he looks. She and Wanda get to Bobby's present at the same time.  
Bobby had given both couple a box of condoms with a note that said " For the honeymoon. Avoid the baby apocalypse a little longer" This made both couples laugh, as Bobby yells " I should've given John his gift early. Logan appears pleased at the gift, making Bobby relax. He had feared the man would be angry with him over it. Logan then stated "Married couples are NOT part of the Apocalypse Read the charts. " this caused a collective groan from everybody but Remy's family, who looked around curiously. " Charts?" asks Emil. There was a collective " NO" from around the room. But it was to late. Finding a new audience, Logan began on his lecture of the danger of babies.

The couples opened the rest of their gifts, thanking everyone, and doing their best to ignore Logan. Then Remy thinks of something. " Hey Logan, if Married couples are no longer part of the Apocalypse then does that mean we don't have to come to the lecture anymore?" Logan pauses in his speech, then says " I see no reason to have you in my class anymore"

This resulted in chaos. Bobby immediately dropped to one knee and begged Jubilee to marry him. Tabitha demanded that Sam ask her. Ray asked Amara if she would want to get married, to avoid a class. Jean glared pointedly at Scott, who pretended he didn't see her. Sam ran away from Tabitha,while she chased after him, yelling "C'mon, I can't be scarier than Logan!"

Amara told Ray that there was no way she was getting married to avoid a class. Kitty looked expectantly at Piotr, who looked embarrassed. She rolled her eyes, and asked if he wanted to elope. Bobby was still waiting for Jubilee to answer. Logan looked at them all curiously. Piotr told Kitty he'd love to marry her. But he wants to be the one to ask. And that they should have a real wedding. So they agree that they are 'engaged to be engaged' . This makes Remy and Rogue both laugh.

Finally Jubilee asks Bobby, if the class was the only reason he was asking. When he shakes his head, she agrees. Causing a collective cheer through out the crowd. Wade pulls out a scorecard " okay let's see... five pairs...four proposals...two nos...one maybe...one yes" He fills in his card, while everybody stares at him. " Logan. We did better than last time, but worse than you expected... so I think, two-thirds" Logan sighs and pulls out his check book. Everyone blinks while he writes out a check and hands it to Wade.

" See ya next time,Buddy" Wade says as he skips away. Theoren silently holds out his hand, and Logan hands him a stack of twenties. Then Logan notices the silence. " What you think this is the first time I prevented the baby Apocalypse. C'mon people, you know that I'm old" He then walks away himself.

With that the couples are off. Kitty smiles and helps the baby wave good-bye to her parents as everyone else begins the clean up.

* * *

THE END

A/N : Thank you everybody for reading and reviewing.** Book Six: The Baby Apocalypse Prevention Squad** will be ready soon. New year,New Students, more Chaos, ... and more babies :)


End file.
